


Undeterred (LINK)

by 221b_hound



Series: Unkissed [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does not approve of this mistletoe nonsense. Though he will make exceptions. </p><p>This story appears in The Million Word Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeterred (LINK)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting for folks who subscribe to this series.

A 221b Unkissed Christmas story

[ Undeterred](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5424764)


End file.
